


Plans.

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli & Kíli's first kiss. D'aww.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans.

**Author's Note:**

> First experiment with present tense, so please forgive the choppiness. Hnnng.

Kíli watches the dwarven maiden flirt with Fíli and grits his teeth. He cannot stand to see another foolish girl bring Fíli- or himself, for that matter- another stupid flower.

Well, they’re only stupid to you, Kíli tells himself, turning out of the doorway leading to the forge, where the girl lavishes herself upon Fíli and he is smiling back, obviously flattered.

No, thinks Kíli. It’s only foolish for them to do it to me.

Fíli notices Kíli’s abrupt exit and follows, leaving the courting maiden behind with a mere, “Thank you.” “What is it, brother?” he calls down the hallway.

Kíli hollers back something undecipherable but throws the words ‘stupid’ and ‘bow’ and ‘broken’ in and Fíli returns to his work.

Kíli’s heart is breaking, and he cannot stand to bear it any longer.

Back in the forge, Fíli worries. Several girls have come over to see him recently and he’s finding it hard to pretend that he’s interested in them anymore. And he knows Kíli well enough to know that this is not how Kíli reacts when his bow needs work. That’s more tenderness than anger, more sighing than yelling.

Kíli recovers by the time that supper comes around and he allows himself to relax, hoping that Fíli won’t remember earlier in the day. However, he is out of luck after supper, when the brothers move with laughter and jokes to the outer room and Dís is cleaning their dishes.

Fíli looks hard at Kíli once they are alone. “How is your bow, brother?” he asks, firelight flickering off his face and highlighting his profile.

Kíli’s heart plummets to his feet- not only at the beautiful sight of his brother, but that Fíli noticed his outburst and cares. “Nothing too serious,” he replies lightly.

Fíli’s eyebrows raise a smidge when he hears the lie. He knows that it wasn’t the bow that set Kíli off, but then, it’s not too difficult to send Kíli into a rage. Fíli allows himself to hope for a single moment that his brother was jealous about his suitor. If only…

Fíli snaps out of it and looks back at Kíli. “Well then,” he smiles. “In that case, did you hear the one about when an elf and a wizard walk into an inn?”

The brothers finally retire to their room and neither is particularly disappointed when they undress for bed. They climb into their bed, Kíli on the left, Fíli on the right, and Fíli rolls over, somewhat unintentionally, to face Kíli. Fíli’s heart pounds. How can he do this any longer, he wonders, remembering with frustration the maiden who came by that day. He admires the curve of Kíli’s side under the blanket, and lets out an audible sigh once he thinks that Kíli is asleep.

Kíli rolls over to face him and raises his eyebrows with a devious smile. Their faces only inches apart, Kíli’s heart is pounding so loudly that he wonders if Fíli can hear it.

Fíli coughs and, impulsively, begins to speak to his brother. “That girl who came by today,”

Kíli’s eyes widen and his mouth snaps into a frown.

Fíli smiles and shakes his head. “No, Kíli. I was just going to comment on how silly she is.”

Kíli smirks and rolls his face a little in towards Fíli. “Yeah,” he adds, his breath hot on Fíli’s face and suddenly Fíli loses his fear, just for a moment.

“Kíli,” Fíli starts, “I can’t stand it when they come by. Would you help me with a plan to make them stop?”

Kíli’s eyebrows, his most expressive and least controllable facial feature, raise. “What kind of plan would that be, brother?” he asks, not sure how to react to what Fíli just told him. Fíli really doesn’t like them, he thought, his mind whirling. He’s not interested in them. But if he’s not interested in those girls, who is he interested in…? Could it be…?

Kíli’s mouth opens in surprise and hope and his eyes widen a little. Watching, Fíli realises what conclusion his brother just came to. He quakes a little and stares at Kíli for a moment, holding his breath.

Kíli begins to speak. “Brother, I want to help you-” he tries, before Fíli’s lips crush against his and what he wants most, really, is true, truer than Kíli ever could imagine.

Fíli pulls away for a moment, as Kíli’s lips freeze in surprise. “Fuck,” he thinks, despairing that he lost it all. Wasted. Ruined even his brotherhood with Kíli. He should leave Ered Luin, he thinks, and his heart begins to crack.

And it is remade whole again when Kíli’s touch on his face interrupt his worries. “Fíli,” Kíli begins, “I wasn’t done yet.”

Suddenly Kíli’s lips are on Fíli’s and his hands are in Fíli’s braids. Fíli’s hands are on Kíli’s sides and neither one can breathe, finally caught up in each other. They resurface for air and grin at each other- Kíli with an excited smile, ear to ear, and Fíli’s enthusiastic grin a little sheepish.

Kíli runs his hands down towards Fíli’s hips and he pulls Fíli closer. “So,” Kíli starts, “Tell me more about this plan.”

Fíli caresses Kíli and sighs with joy. “Well,” Fíli says, “It starts with this.” And he puts his lips to Kíli’s for another long kiss.


End file.
